Guardian Angel
by 00Quinn00
Summary: "I loved my life. I loved my friends. I loved...him. Why did everything have to go wrong?" This is the story of Private's life and love, and how everything that could have gone wrong did. Skivate/ Char. Death/ Angst. M for language and violence. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Memories

A/N: Here's another story to make up for some lost time, and to kinda take a break from my other one. It's a bit dark, more along the lines of Soulless, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Please Review!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Warnings: Char. Death, Skivate Pairing, Language<strong>

**Guardian Angel**

Private's POV:

I don't know it happened. How everything could have just gone wrong all at the same time. The memory of him...dieing, it's somewhat a blur, but it's like I remember every single thing that day, like I knew it was going to happen. But I didn't, I didn't think it could have happened, how much it hurts. I guess I should just try to think about the horrible events of that day. It was a sunny morning at the zoo...

Skipper had awoken, as usual, before any of us. The first thing I remember is waking up in a cold sweat, screaming as loud as I could. Another nightmare. Another nightmare of Skipper leaving. I don't know why I dreamed like that then, it just happened. Rico was impossible to wake in the morning, so I didn't wake him up in the least, and Kowalski had passed out in his lab, his sound-proof lab, for the hundredth time, so there was Skipper, running to my side. It was just like him...

I felt his flippers on my chest and shoulder, and heard his soothing voice overcome my ears.

"Hey, hey... It's okay, soldier. Just a nightmare." He said, more calm than the usual Skipper sounded. I looked at him, eyes weary, and smiled. He was always there for me, that's what I loved about him. No matter what happened, he was always by my side.

I saw his beak curve into a smile, making mine grow even more. I look down at his flippers, still caressing my body. He notices, too, and quickly looks down, letting his flippers go back to his sides. But that didn't take his smile away, or the redness flushing into his face as I left the bunk, turning a hint of red myself.

"So, what are we doing today, Skippa?" I asked, my voice cheerily ringing through the base as I hopped onto the couch. I remember that voice, the one I used to speak in. The one that's long gone now. So much is changed...

Skipper sat beside me, making sure to scoot in just a little more, before nonchalantly sipping his coffee and saying,

"Not sure..." He said, his voice trailing off. After a while, he looks at me, the same smile I've come to love more than life itself on his face.

"How about we take the day off, soldier?" He said, his voice still soothingly soft, almost a whisper. My face lights up as his offer.

"Really, Skippa? Whats the occasion?" I ask, my face still glowing with excitement. It was a miracle whenever Skipper granted us a day off. Usually someone would have had to make him extremely happy for him to even consider it. He puts his flipper on my shoulder, I can still almost feel it. The electricity I felt inside when his flipper landed on me, our feathers brushing up together.

"Let's just say, you made my day.." He said smoothly. I instantly look down, trying to hide my blush. Those words, it's like they melted my inner being. It was so pleasant. I always loved the way he could make me feel inside.,

I guess I always knew I loved Skipper. From the first day I met him, I don't know, I just felt... a connection between us. Something that no two other people could have, just us, together. And over the years of getting to know him, the love I felt inside grew and grew, and soon I realized that I wanted him to be more in my life, the most two people can ever be. I had no idea of his feelings for me, If I did, I would have told him I loved him so long ago. But he kept it hidden, most likely from fear of rejection or humiliation from the zoo. I don't blame him for any of that. I did it, too. I was scared that if he said no, there would just be a void between us, the amazing friendship and bond we had would have been broken. So I kept quiet, only when we were alone did I ever feel like I could truly be myself around him.

I looked up at him, my face still red, but I was determined to find out why Skipper granted us a day off, even though it was enough to know that I alone made his day. A thought that would've brought a smile to my face and a blush to my cheeks for weeks.

"How could I have done that, Skippa?" I asked, innocent as ever. He turned in his seat, now facing me, the smile on him growing.

"Well.." He started, It seemed difficult for him to say, but after a brief second, he cleared his throat and began again.

"Let's just say... that your face, your smile, everything about you, even the mere thought, is enough to make my day.."

I couldn't have been any more red. Those were the sweetest, most beautiful words I had ever heard from him. The most perfect sentence. Even the way he said it, his voice crisp, but calming, as if the most beautiful melodic tune could part from his beak. He was red too, but he kept his composure as I sat there, completely melted, smiling as wide as ever.

"You.. you really think that, Skippa?" I asked, hope beaming from my voice. I thought at that moment: Could this be it? Could this _really _be happening? He slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off of mine. Those beautiful cobalt eyes, just like ice..

He left his seat, but moved closer to me, bending down slightly. He pressed his beak on my forehead, and placed his flippers around me. I was frozen from the shock. This is one of the things that I thought Skipper wouldn't do in a million years. Even now, I just can't believe he did something like that.

He moved his face away slowly, leaving probably the most surprised look on mine. He smiled once again, grabbed his coffee mug, and headed for the ladder.

"I'm gonna go out for a swim." He said, still watching me sit there, completely frozen. "Could you wake up the team?"

At first, I just there, barely even hearing what he said. But I soon snapped out of it.

"Oh!- Uh, sure, Skippa." I said, voice shaky and face blood red. He chuckled and went topside, leaving me sitting on the couch, the smile on my face larger than ever, and as happy as I could have ever been..

* * *

><p>sorry if the ending seems a bit abrupt, but I promise it'll make sense when I'm finished with the next chapter. I hope you like it so far!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: August

A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry if it's a bit long, I just had a bunch of ideas and happened to be by my laptop. Please review!:D

* * *

><p>Kowalski stared at the sobbing penguin in front of him with great remorse. <em>'Maybe this wasn't the best idea..'<em> Kept ringing through his mind, increasing the guilt, and soon he couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't think we should have done this this early, Private." He said, putting his flipper on the little penguin's shoulder. "Maybe we should continue another day.."

Private looked up at the strategist thoughtfully. Maybe it _was_ just too early...

After...the incident, Kowalski couldn't bear to see the little penguin like that, so he thought of a plan. He decided to try and give the private therapy in hopes that it would ease the pain, but now, as the first session ended like this, it only seemed to make things worse.

"I guess you're right, K'walski.." He said, wiping the last of the tears that stained his cheek. "Sorry it didn't work out today..."

The guilt inside the strategist was eating away at him. _'Maybe this whole thing was just a stupid idea.'_

He turned to the video camera, which he wanted to use to keep logs of each session, beside them, turning it off and placing it on the floor.

"Don't be sorry, Private," He said in a reassuring tone. "I..know, it's hard, what you're going through. He was my best friend, and to this day I still can't help but think of what happened, how...we could have done something.. But with what you two had...I know it'll be really hard for you,"

Private looked up at him, tears daring to form again. But he managed to hold them back as Kowalski continued.

"But, hopefully, this will help, and soon we can all begin to forget what happened.." He said, more than a hint of hope in his words, as he waddled outside the lab, leaving the Private alone. He let his head sink down and the tears fall again.

"I don't want to forget you..."

* * *

><p>3 am. 3 am knew Private very well. It was the time where he would finally be able to sleep, only to wake up, five minutes later, screaming and in a cold sweat.<p>

3 am. It was always 3 am...

Well, here he was, once again. 3 am, cold sweat, eyes soaked. What seemed like a tragedy was just a normal night now for Private.

He sat upright in his bunk, burying his face in his flippers, as he did every night. He sat there for a few minutes, letting the tears run down his face. When he finally managed to gather the strength to leave his bunk, he sullenly waddled over to the fridge. He opened it to find that it had been stocked with their favorite food, mainly Private's, as Kowalski probably wanted him to be a bit happier. Private smiled a bit. Kowalski was always taking care of him now, after what happened. It reminded him so much of Skipper. He sighed and moved back to his original spot in the chair. Nothing even sounded good to eat. Private worried about his lack of food and sleep before, but now, it all just seemed normal for him.

He sat alone at the table, trying to gather his thoughts. About his session with Kowalski, about everything, about Skipper. It still seemed like a complete shock to the little penguin that what happened, actually happened.

It certainly wasn't long ago that the incident happened, though Private felt like he had spent an eternity suffering for it. He picked himself up and moved to the calendar hanging loosely on the wall, reading the month over and over, as if it had some special meaning. But now, all it seemed to do was bring back horrible memories. He kept reading it; there was something about it. August...August... It was calling out to him..

His head shot up and his heart sank even deeper. He remembered..

In his mind he pictured a lone Skipper, sitting calmly on top of the tower overshadowing the zoo. He remembered climbing up there, expecting an annoyed Skipper to just push him away, as he usually liked to be alone up there. But he didn't. In fact, he seemed to welcome his presence. Private remembered every word spoken as if it happened not 5 minutes ago.

"Ello, Skippa!" He said, sheepishly as usual around Skipper. The leader turned and smiled, moving over so Private could sit next to him. The young penguin happily obliged, and now the two sat on the tower, enjoying the horizon slowly fade from view into the darkness.

"It's beautiful..." The young penguin whispered out, still staring into the sunset. He looked over at Skipper, who he just noticed was watching him. When their eyes met, Private's quickly shot away, with a blush following his cheeks. Skipper smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" He heard him say. "I always like to come up here during this time of the year, August... It's always so calming. And everything is so beautiful, just looking at it makes me smile." Private smiled now, too. This was a side of Skipper no one else knew, and it was nice for Private because he knew he was the only one that could bring out that side.

"It's amazing up here.." Private agreed, scooting closer. The night seemed so perfect, so serene and wonderful.

"You know why I come up here, though?" The leader asked. "It reminds me that no matter what happens in this world, there's always a silver lining, something to keep striving for." He chuckled lightly before moving closer to Private. "It... kinda reminds me of you."

The little penguin turned even more red, but the smile on his face grew. Every one of his words was perfect, and it melted Private to the core.

"Really, Skippa?" He asked nervously. Skipper nodded and began to speak.

"You're always there for the team to show them there's always a lighter side to things. You can do what no one in the team or even in this zoo can do. You can make us smile, just by the simplest gesture. You can turn our worst mood into the best day. You have a gift, and I don't want you to ever lose that."

Private was beaming. If he were any more red, he'd be glowing. He couldn't believe his ears; that was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to him. He couldn't take it anymore, he jumped into Skipper's arms and enveloped him in a hug. Skipper was surprised at first, but he hugged back. The way Skipper caressed his back, the feeling of his breath on him, all of it felt so...right.

"Don't worry, Skippa.." He whispered. "I wont.."

Private sat on his bed, crying more than ever now. He hadn't remembered when he started but he didn't care; He should have known thinking of the good times would just hurt him more right now, but he couldn't help himself. He just missed him so much...

He heard a metallic door open, and turned around quickly to see Kowalski standing in the doorway of his lab. He had a look of concern on his face.

"S-sorry, K'walski.." He said in a tired, raspy whisper. "Didn't mean to disturb you."

Kowalski moved closer to the little penguin, sitting down next to him on the bunk. "Don't be. Just let it out, Private. It's okay." He said, patting Private softly on the back.

This was also a new side of someone Private hadn't seen. Kowalski usually was never good with emotions or love or any of that. It was all just some scientific formula for him. But now, he completely changed that. Just for Private.

"I-I Just miss him so much, K'walski. Why can't things just be like before?" Private said lowly, finally breaking down after that last sentence and burying his face in the strategist's feathers. Kowalski just let him cry on his shoulder. He didn't have anything to say to that, mainly because it was what he wanted, too.

After some time passed, Private managed to cease the tears and sit down with Kowalski in the middle of the room. For a while, it was dead silent. But Kowalski, who had been observing the depressed Private for about 10 minutes, finally cleared his throat nervously and spoke.

"Private..?" He called out softly. "I think it's in your best interest that you perhaps eat something. You haven't for days.."

The little penguin looked up, but only for a second. "I'm not hungry.." He heard the strategist sigh quietly. It wasn't a sigh of annoyance, but a sigh of deep worry.

"Sorry.." He whispered before bowing his head down lower. He had his eyes closed for what seemed like the longest time, but after a while he was awoken from his trance by Kowalski, who had just grabbed several Peanut Butter Winkies and other foods from the fridge and threw them down on the table.

"Please, Private. Eat _something_.." He said, "You need to.."

For some reason, Private felt like he was getting angrier. Why couldn't Kowalski just drop it?

"I don't _need_ to.." He replied, a bit of annoyance in his voice. The scientist shoved the food closer to the little penguin, overwhelming him with the scent of sickly-sweet candy and fish.

"Yes. You do." Kowalski said. It almost sounded like a command. Private was getting sick of this. He just wanted to lay down and go to sleep, but it didn't seem like his friend was going to give up on him soon. He sighed deeply.

"K'walski, no.." He said, pushing everything away. Kowalski continued to push it back towards the young Private, who was getting angrier by the second.

"Private! You need to eat, you're not well and it's really-" Kowalski managed to say before Private interrupted him.

"Kowalski! No!" He yelled out, shoving everything off the table and onto the floor. He couldn't hold it inside anymore, he was just...mad. Mad at Kowalski right now, mad at himself, mad at everything.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He screamed, already on the verge of tears. Kowalski grabbed Private's shoulders and the young penguin could now see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I already lost one team-mate, I'm not losing another!" He yelled.

Everything went silent.

Hope you like it so far, please give me your input!


	3. Chapter 3: False Acceptance

A/N: Thanks for reviews, please keep them up! Enjoy!

The two stood there, staring at each other blankly in the dim-lit HQ. Private looked down to the mess he had made and instantly felt guilty. He shouldn't have freaked out like that, Kowalski was only worried about him. He was about to bend over and begin cleaning when he heard Kowalski speak.

"Private...I'm..I'm really worried about you. I'm worried about all of us." Private stared into the strategist's eyes as he began to pace back and forth. "I can't even begin to think of a team without Skipper, and I'm surprised, to say the least, that we've managed to get this far." He seemed to be trailing off, deep in thought about something, but then he looked at the small penguin and moved closer to him.

"But you, Private... If you continue to feel like this, I just... I don't know what would happen to you.." Private looked down. He didn't want to make Kowalski worry about him. He didn't want anyone to worry. But how could he just stop feeling like this? Everyday was a living hell for the penguin without Skipper by his side, edging him on during the missions or curled up next to him during the night. His thoughts were immediately cut off by two long flippers wrapping around him.

Kowalski hugged him tightly, small tears forming in his eyes. "I..I can't lose you, Private... Please..." The young Private stayed silent, but mainly out of confusion. It wasn't like he was dead already, he was still here! It was like Kowalski was giving up on him. He shook the thought away. It couldn't have been that. There was something about the way Kowalski said everything that told Private he just cared deeply for him.

Kowalski let go and parted the hug, Private now noticing the hint of red irradiating off of his cheeks. They both nervously looked at the ground and noticed the pile of snacks left on the floor.

"Oh! Um..Sorry, K'walski. I'll get that.." The young penguin offered, feeling a bit more himself thanks to Kowalski. He bent over slightly, but was stopped by the scientist's flipper on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kowalski smiling at him.

"Don't worry about that, Private. I'll get it." He said, his smile never leaving his face and his flipper never moving from Private's shoulder. "You get some rest."

* * *

>The little soldier looked at the clock and realized it was already 4:00 in the morning. He yawned and walked over to his bed, slowly lifting the sheets. He managed to mutter a groggy "Thanks, K'walski" Before falling into a deep sleep.<p><p>

He didn't dream that night. He didn't even think he had enough time to dream; it had only been 3 hours since Private fell asleep. But he didn't mind, his dreams were usually the worst nightmares of his life creeping back into his mind to haunt him. His eyes were still closed, but he could hear everything going on. It sounded like Kowalski and Rico were already up.

"...I know, Rico, but he's so unstable at this time. Maybe it isn't right. Maybe we should wait-" Kowalski's familiar voice was cut off by wicked squawking, most definitely from Rico. He had no idea what Rico was getting at, but to Kowalski, it seemed to be making the most sense of all.

"I... I suppose you're right. It would be best for all of us. I just.. what if something happens?"

Private heard the metallic door to Kowalski's lab, which was already half open, creak open even more, and he opened his eyes carefully to see the two others walking out. Rico turned to Kowalski and gave him a confused shrug.

"Well, we can't risk anything! I..I can't do that to him." Were they talking about him? Private tried to listen more carefully for any signs on who the two were talking about, but all he heard was more grunts and squawks from Rico. It was silent for a moment, then Kowalski sighed, giving in to whatever plan Rico had in mind.

"Alright, we'll try it your way... Just try to take it slow, though, okay?" He heard Kowalski whisper. The young penguin squinted his eyes open to see the two leaving the HQ, closing the fishbowl entrance with a soft thud. He got himself out of bed and moved to the refrigerator, even though, like last night, he wasn't hungry at all. But he had made a promise to Kowalski; as much as it hurt to admit it, Private had to try his best and move on. He opened the small door to find everything organized once again, most likely Kowalski's doing. That brought a small smile to the young soldiers face.

He grabbed the first thing he saw and immediately began eating it, ignoring the non-existent hunger inside him. Slowly moving over to the couch, Private began to smell something. It smelled wonderful, almost like a heavenly scent, and he began to wonder what it was and where it was coming from. He wandered around the room, trying to get just the littlest idea of what it was. It seemed so familiar, so calming to him; Where was it coming from?

He followed the scent to the corner of the room and looked around for the source of the intoxicating aroma, his eyes moving across the wall, when his eyes caught something. He moved to the little table hugging the wall and saw the source of what had caught his nose. There, on the table, sat Skipper's coffee machine, plugged in and brewing fresh coffee. Private stood there, taking in the scent and letting his memories fade into his mind.

He stared deeply into it, watching every single drop of coffee that fell into the cup, remembering every morning with Skipper as if each one had flew past his mind. He could feel tears swelling up his eyes, but he continued to watch, like something was going to happen. He slowly began leaning forward, letting his eyelids slowly close, letting the memories re-enact themselves in his mind. For the first time in the longest time, the young penguin smiled as he reminisced his past...

* * *

><p><p>

It was 4:29 pm when Kowalski and Rico returned from wherever they were and found a sleeping Private, huddled up close to his pillow, a mug of coffee by his feet. The strategist smiled and moved closer to him, slowly stroking his feathers to comfort him into a deeper sleep. He turned back to Rico with a worried look.

"I can't do this." He said bluntly. Rico shook his head and moved closer to the taller penguin, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently. Kowalski, who was still being thrown back and forth, said, "This isn't going to change my mind, you know!" The two were too busy arguing to notice the young penguin awaken from his sleep. He tiredly rubbed his eyes as he watched the two yell at each other. He didn't want to see anymore trouble between the two so he cleared his throat loud enough so they could hear. They both quickly looked back at Private, who had now sat up in his bunk, stretching away his sleepiness.

"What are you two going on about?" He asked, angry that they had woke him up during his first good night's rest in a while. Kowalski, who had finally given in to Rico's commands, moved closer to the young Private.

"We need to take you somewhere, Private.." He said with a heavy sigh. Private was confused, but he nodded and followed the two silently out of the HQ.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Private finally realized where he was. They were in a small forested area in the park, one that Private remembered he went to with Skipper so they could be alone. He gave Kowalski a confused glance, in which the strategist returned with a reassuring pat on the back.

"We're almost there." He said with a slight smile. Private smiled back, but he didn't feel like smiling. The only thing this was doing was bringing back more memories; more sadness in his life.

They finally reached their destination, or that's what Private thought, as Rico and Kowalski stopped walking and sat down on the soft dirt. The young penguin took in his surroundings.

Trees encircled the small enclosure, their soft leaves slowly dieing and falling limply to the mid-Autumn grass. Flowers that once bloomed with gorgeousness now drooped low to the dirt. Wind whistled through the trees, bringing a small shiver from the penguin. And that was when his eyes caught something he hadn't noticed before.

There, in the back of the trees, where the path ended, covered in dead leaves and twigs, sat a medium-sized gray headstone. Private could only barely make out what everything said:

**R.I.P. Skipper**

–

_A Beloved Friend,_

_Leader,_

_And Lover._

–

"_You will greatly be missed by all,_

_And even though it was not your time,_

_You sacrificed yourself for the one you loved,_

_You are truly the most heroic man of them all."_

Private stood there, staring at the headstone, his eyes empty and soulless, yet speaking thousands of words at once. His heart beat faster and his flippers became shaky. He glanced at Kowalski, who had seemed to already regret taking him here, and moved closer to the stone.

The young penguin knelt down and brushed the dead foliage away, reading the quote over and over. It was exactly what he had said when he had returned to the zoo and everyone had began to mourn their loss. He felt his flipper over the name, clenching his eyes shut and trying to hold back tears; but soon they flowed down like waterfalls. He turned to the other two, who were now beside him, looking sullenly at the headstone. He began to sob, letting his shoulders fall and his head drop down.

How could this have happened? The question still rang through Private's head, but he refused to relive that night; the worst, most hellish night of his life And now, even though it seemed like he had finally accepted the fact that Skipper was gone, he was crying his eyes out, still crushed by the fact that he was laying at his headstone.

The weather took a turn for the worse, and soon Kowalski and Rico left. They insisted Private came with, but he continued to stay at the exact same spot. He sat there for what seemed like days, weeks, months even, but even the longest amount of time couldn't stop the young penguin's tears as he wept softly in the night...

I know it's a bad place to end, but I haven't updated in a while, so I hope you like it, please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Stranger in the Night

A/N: Haven't updated in a while, thought I'd get some writing done while I had some time, R&R!

The light rain had manifested into a heavy downpour by the time Private had gotten the energy to lift himself from the spot he'd been sobbing at for nearly three and a half hours. Upon realizing this, and now just feeling the intense chill he had running through his veins, he decided it was best to go home. He took one final sullen look at the grave before quickly walking out of the trail and back to the zoo.

For a stormy Sunday at 8:30 in the night, the city was surprisingly dead silent, except for the continuous intoxicating rhythm of the rain on the cement. Private waddled faster as he stared at the ground, now shivering from the deep cold he felt inside. It was as if his entire bones were covered in ice. He was just wondering how much more he would be able to walk when he felt his body slam into something hard. He fell back with a wet thud, letting out a small gasp as his body hit the ground. It would've hurt a lot more if he hadn't been numbed by the cold already, he thought to himself as he rubbed his backside. The young penguin looked up to see the object he hit; the rain blurred his vision and the darkness shadowed everything around him, but he could still see a figure in the blackness, standing nearly right over him. It raised an arm to help the small soldier, and he took it carelessly.

In hindsight, Private thought he should've been more suspicious of the figure. How could he trust a stranger lurking in the night? But there was something about whoever it was that didn't quite scare him, but made him feel more at home.

"Sorry," He muttered innocently. "Didn't see you there." The shadow that had now lifted him up off the ground let out a small chuckle, followed by a violent cough that made Private cringe on the inside.

"Don't worry about it," He replied in a raspy, quiet voice. The sound of him speaking made Private shiver inside, but it felt so familiar, like an old buddy he was speaking with. But that couldn't be possible, he protested in his mind, his old friends back at England sounded nothing like the shadow in front of him now. He still couldn't shake the feeling in his mind. The young penguin had now noticed the awkward silence coming over the two, and was relieved when the figure cleared his throat and began speaking.

"So what's a little guy like you doin' out here tonight?" He asked. Private scoffed.

"I'm not little.." He shot back, looking away from the figure and out into the city lights. His body, still trembling from the freezing temperature, felt a soft arm wrap around him. His gaze shot back to the stranger, who had chuckled again and moved closer. For some reason, Private didn't feel the need to be alarmed.

"You're freezing. Where do you live?" The small penguin couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the stranger asking all of these questions, but he decided to tell the truth and be as friendly as possible.

"Not far from here," He replied, pointing to the area where he lived. "I'll be able to get back on my own." He began to walk, letting the figure's hold on his shoulders slowly drop. Private could still feel his eyes on him as he walked through the zoo. He felt bad for some reason, just leaving that person, but he needed to get home. There was no way he could stay out here any longer. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard the stranger call out to him.

"Are you sure? You don't look so well." Private took the time to inspect himself, and what he saw shocked him. His entire body was shaking violently, the feathers on him nearly standing up on end. He glanced back at the stranger, but his vision suddenly became blurry and unfocused. He stumbled backwards, feeling for anything he could balance himself on, when he heard the stranger run over. Just before he fell, the little penguin felt himself get caught by two strong arms. He tried to open his eyes, but the hard rain slamming down on him prevented it.

"Hey, It's alright." Private could hear the stranger, who had now lifted him up and began walking. "I'm gonna take you home."

The stranger cradled Private back to his habitat, and the young penguin finally got a good look at him.

The stranger was no taller than himself, with almost the same stature. A large black hoodie covered his body and face, which disappointed Private. He wished he could've at lease seen this friendly stranger's face.

The two made it back to the penguin habitat, and the stranger let Private down to the ground. Private glanced up at the figure, who was now watching him contently, and picked himself up off the ground. They sat in silence for a while before the stranger got up and spoke.

"Well?" He asked. "Aren't you going inside?" Private looked down. For some odd reason, he just couldn't bring himself to leave the stranger out here alone.

"What about you?" Private asked in return. The stranger let out another chuckle and stared far off into the night.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine.." He said lowly. The young penguin could sense a hint of doubt in that statement. He shook his head and moved closer.

"No, You.. You saved my life. Surely there's something I can do to repay you." He said, letting out a grateful smile. Just then, the rain began to let up, and shortly after it had come to a complete stop. The stranger noticed this and stared off into the sky.

"Well, the rain stopped," He started, bringing himself to a sitting position on the still wet cement. "How about I get to know you more?"

"That's what you want?" Private asked, a bit shocked that the only thing the stranger wanted was to 'get to know him'. But the stranger still nodded his head, patting the ground next to him so Private could sit beside him.

"I'd.. really like to get to know you more." He replied, staring down at the penguin who was now sitting next to him.

The young soldier felt his face heat up in a blush, and he quickly turned his gaze away. Something about this man made Private feel...different. Much like he had felt before everything had happened. He turned back with a smile and scooted closer.

"Well," He started. "There's not much to know. My name's Private and I live here with my 2 best friends K'walski and Rico. That's pretty much it."

He could feel the disappointment coming from the stranger. "Thar's it?" He asked. "There's nothing more?" The question made Private look down. He had never thought of it before, but ever since the incident, Private had done nothing with his life. He basically stayed indoors all the time, laying in bed or trying to watch T.V. He just couldn't bring himself to train or any of that anymore, it just brought back more memories he didn't want to think of. This was probably the reason why he couldn't make it back home himself tonight.

"I don't like to talk about the past..." He said lowly. The stranger nodded his head slowly, silently understanding his words. He placed his hand on Private's shoulder.

"If you'd like to talk about anything, I'm here.." Those words sent a warming touch through his blood, making him feel more content in the cold night. He looked up to see the stranger lift himself off the ground, walking to the edge of the habitat.

"Well, I'll see you around-" His voice was cut off by Private's. "Wait! Please...stay here tonight?"

Private couldn't believe his words. Had he just asked this stranger he knew nothing about to stay with him the night? The stranger seemed taken aback from the question, but he returned to his spot and sat next to the young penguin. Private decided to just forget about any of worries and try to make the most of this night.

For the next three hours, Private and the stranger talked about everything that had happened to the young penguin. Private had still felt safe to speak about anything to the stranger; he hadn't known why, but he still told him everything, as shocking as it was to him.

"..I didn't even get to say goodbye..." Private stared sullenly at the ground, feeling his eyes swell up with tears, when the stranger wrapped himself around him. Private let himself be taken in and continued to cry on his shoulder.

"You know what I think?" He asked after a while. Private looked up and wiped his eyes dry. "I think he's up there somewhere, watching down on you. Making sure you're safe each and every second of each and every day."

Those words seemed truer than anything else in the world to Private, and coming from this man he knew nothing about, it gave him an feeling that everything would be okay. He hugged the man tightly, feeling more tears escape his eyes. But they were tears of joy. Ever since everything happened, the young soldier hadn't felt any sliver of happiness for the longest time. But this stranger, he had managed to actually give Private hope for the future, and that was more than anything he could've asked for that very night.

"Thank you.." He whispered to the stranger, who had now put his arms around the boy. The two had stayed like that for the longest time before they had both realized how tired they were.

"Why don't you go inside, get some rest?" The stranger asked. "I'm sure your friends are worried sick about you." Private smiled and got up, as did the man beside him. He was just about to leave when Private's flipper stopped him.

"When..When will I see you again?" He asked hopefully. He still couldn't make out a face in the total darkness, even when his eyes had adjusted, but he could sense his eyes staring into his. The stranger turned around, making his way to the edge.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll be around."

"I..I didn't even get your name.." The stranger stared up into the starry night, as if he were watching something up there, and before leaving the habitat, glanced at the young soldier and spoke.

"Let's just say..Tonight, I'm your guardian angel.."

Private stood there, watching the stranger wave goodbye and leave, trying to cease the sudden redness in face. He had no idea who this man was, but there was just something about him, Private couldn't put his flipper on it. Maybe it was fate that had brought the two together tonight? He couldn't be sure, but he knew one thing. He didn't know if he would have actually been back home tonight if it weren't for him.

* * *

><p><p>

Private had just opened the fishbowl entrance to the HQ when Rico and Kowalski had been leaving. Kowalski climbed up and hugged Private.

"Private!" He exclaimed. "You're alright!" The young penguin felt confused; had he really been gone that long? The taller penguin continued to hold him as he spoke.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, K'walski."

"I'm so sorry for leaving you out here! I'll never do that again!" Private didn't know why, but Kowalski seemed to be over-exaggerating for some reason. Was he really that worried?

The three had returned to the coziness of the HQ and going about their business as usual. Rico had fallen asleep on his bunk, snoring loudly as usual, Kowalski had gone back into his lab to work on whatever science experiment he had conjured up for the night, and Private sat lowly on the couch, staring into the T.V. Screen, but he hadn't been able to watch anything. He had been re-living the night over and over in his mind. It confused him to no end.

There were so many questions running through his mind: Who exactly was this man? Why had he been so kind and generous for him? Why did the stranger return the favor? And why did he feel more comfortable with him than anyone else in the zoo? He shook his head; he knew he couldn't answer any of these questions right now. Instead, he switched off the television and climbed lazily into his bunk, covering himself with the sheets and closing his eyes.

* * *

>He hadn't been able to answer any of the questions now, but he planned to meet the stranger tomorrow and find everything out. He just hoped he could find him...<p><p>

Hope you like it! Sorry if it's written a bit lazily, this was mostly done at 3:00 in the morning. It was meant to be published at Halloween, but I didn't have enough time or energy. But I will hopefully update this and my other story soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous Encounter

A/N: I decided to do this chapter in Private's POV, just cause I got bored with 3rd person and I thought this would describe his feelings and thoughts more. R&R! Also, tell me if I should continue with 1st or 3rd person.

"_You know I'll always love you, no matter what, Private."_

"_I love you too, Skippa. I'll love you forever.."_

The words twist their way through my head as I open my eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness of the HQ as I climb out of my bunk. I help myself to a mug of coffee as I pass by. I don't know why, but ever since that night, I just can't stop drinking the stuff. I guess I know why Skipper liked it so much..

For some reason, I can't get those words out of my head as I sit down and turn on the tele, letting myself sink into the plush sofa. They seem to bother me, for some odd reason. They never did before, why do they now? I tap my flipper on the mug, trying to decipher whatever it could mean, but I come up empty. The only thing I can think to do is try to forget about it and watch some T.V.

After 10 minutes of pointless channel surfing, and two more mugs of coffee, I finally can't take it anymore. The things we said...I can't get them out of my mind. I don't know why it's like this; maybe I should just stop fighting it, why was I in the first place? I rub my temples soothingly; I need to get some fresh air.

I lift myself up and out of the HQ, feeling the cool morning breeze on my feathers as I look around for any sign of humans. None; must be a Sunday. I step forward into the sunlight, letting it envelop my body in warmth as I close my eyes..

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

The words made me nearly jump out of my skin as I fall back and get caught by a familiar pair of arms. I turn my head and see the same hooded stranger from last night, his face still shadowed and unable to see.

"H-How did you get here?" I ask, the shakiness from the scare slowly fading away into a feeling of strange comfort.

"Walked." He simply said. He must've seen the confusion in my eyes as he continued. "I want to keep an eye on you."

I couldn't help the pale shade of red overcoming my body. Instead, I released myself from his grip and walked to the edge of the platform, hoping he wouldn't see the blush. Once I'm positive it's gone, I turn back to him.

"Why?" I asked, still trying to get any kind of glance at his face, but still coming up with nothing. He moves closer, placing his arm on my shoulder. For some reason, I can feel the slight smile on his face as he spoke.

"Private, look at you! You're not well, and no one else is really helping you, are they?" I look down, my thoughts instantly going to Kowalski.

"Well, they _try_ to help, but..." My voice trails off. I don't want to say my best friends and team-mates weren't helping at all, but it was the sad truth; Nothing they did had helped much, as guilty as I felt for thinking it. My head bows down lower, but only for a second, as I feel him bring me into a hug. My eyes grew wide and my face grew hot for the third time, but I still wrapped myself around him, holding him tightly and feeling the soft cotton of his hoodie pressing against my feathers.

"Don't worry..." He whispered into my ear with such a softness, I could've thought the words came from an angel. "I'll help you." He pressed himself tighter against me, but I lifted my head from his shoulder and stared into the darkness covering his face. As if by itself, my flipper slowly moved to the hood, gripping lightly and pulling it away from his face, when suddenly..

"Intruder!" The words nearly threw me to the ground with shock, I glanced at the stranger, who had remained still, and back at the HQ entrance, where I saw Rico standing in a defensive position. One look at me and his eyes widened. Just as Kowalski jumped out of the HQ, Rico had regurgitated a flamethrower.

Kowalski's eyes darted to me and they widened even more. "Private!" He yelled, worried. The stranger turned his body to them just as Rico rushed forward

"Wait!" I cried out, but it was too late. Rico had already attacked the stranger, and he most likely would injure him severely. I clenched my eyes shut, not wanting to see him getting hurt. After several seconds of loud shouting and yelping, surprisingly the most coming from Rico and Kowalski, I decide to open my eyes. What I saw shocked me to end.

Rico and Kowalski were both down! And the stranger had been standing at the exact same spot; he didn't even need to move to take both of my team-mates down!

I quickly got up and rushed to them, examining their bodies, hoping nothing serious or fatal had happened to them. I felt the stranger kneel down beside me, putting his hand on my back with a caring gesture.

"I didn't want to," He started. "But they left me no choice!" I could sense the troubled worry in his voice. Why does my happiness matter so much to him?

"It's alright," I said, still examining their bodies for any severe injuries, and finding none. "They'll be alright."

But just as I said that, I felt his hand leave my back. I turned around and he was gone. Completely out of sight. I stood and rushed to the edge of the platform, searching with hopeful eyes for any sign of him; I found nothing..

After successfully bringing Kowalski and Rico back into the HQ and into their bunks, I decided to try and think about things. Mainly, the stranger.

_How was he able to take down the entire team, without even a sweat? And what is he hiding under that hood? Could it be some spy, sent from Blowhole? Or, even worse.. A monster?_

I quickly shook those childish thoughts away, now staring at the floor. _He was just some friendly stranger trying to help me out, right? Then why does it feel like more? Does he..have a certain interest in me?_ At that thought, my face became red and I let out a little smile, but it quickly faded from view as I thought of someone else.

Skipper.

What would he say if he was here? He would most likely kick the living Hell out of the stranger and keep me away from him. It wasn't because he wanted to be mean, but he would probably just want to keep me safe. And his.

I slowly waddled to my bunk and pulled the picture of Skipper I had under my pillow out, feeling my flipper over his face. So many thoughts raced through my head, I couldn't comprehend any of them, but one horrible, distressing though ran through my head.

"Am..Am I still your's, Skippa?" I asked the picture, somehow expecting an answer. But none came; I was alone, again. No one here to save me from myself and my thoughts. I felt my eyes water up, but I quickly wiped them away and climbed in my bunk.

I wasn't tired at all, but I still decided to try and sleep. I couldn't think right now, I just needed to calm down and rest.

I slowly close my eyes, still clinging to the picture of Skipper as I fell into a slumber.

Hope you like it, I should be able to upload another one ASAP :3


	6. Chapter 6: Pieced Together

A/N: Sorry if my writing has seemed sloppy lately, I haven't been able to write as much and frankly, it sucks.:( But I still hope you like it! Still trying to figure out the whole 3rd and 1st person perspective, so If you could give me some input, that would be much appreciated! R&R!

Private's POV:

_I don't know where I am; I'm in some dark room, sitting on a chair I've never seen before, hearing familiar voices, but no one around. I stand up, and right as I do, I hear him._

"_Private.."_

_My eyes grow wide. I whip around and see Skipper standing there, a disappointed look on his face. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face on his soft white feathers._

"_Oh, Skippa! You're Back, I missed you so much!" I was at the point of tears of joy, when I sudden;y feel his flippers push me away. I stare into his eyes with a confused look. He stares back in mine, a look of anger and hurt in his eyes._

"_What is it, Skippa?" I asked, trying to move closer, but he backed away._

"_What is it?" He asked, raising his voice. "What is it? Private, how could you do this to me?" His eyes moved to the ground; it had looked like his heart was broken._

"_W-What did I do?" I asked, still trying to get closer, just to feel him one more time, but still he backed away. _

"_Like you don't even know.." He whispered. I didn't know. What could I have possibly done to him. _

_And then it hit me. The stranger._

"_W-Wait! It's not what you think, I-I didn't do anything!" At that point, he came forward, pointing his flipper at me._

"_But you wanted to! I.. I thought we were a team.. Never separated, even at death. I loved you.."_

_My eyes grew teary and my voice choked up, but I continued. "I never thought of that! I-I love you! Please, Skippa. Just please try to understand.."_

_It grew silent in the complete darkness; Skipper still was staring at the ground, but then he moved closer, looking up and deep into my eyes._

"_It's too late.."_

_Just as he said that, he had faded from view. "No.." I whispered to myself, searching around the room for any sign of my lover. "No! Skippa, Please! Don't leave me!"_

"_Skippa!"_

Narrator's POV:

His eyes shoot open at the sound of thunder roaring through the headquarters. He had almost let out a scream, but his flipper had stopped it short. After that, he lay in the complete silence of the lair, trying to comprehend his nightmare.

_Would Skippa really think that?_ He thought to himself. It was something that had worried him for quite a bit now; he was scared that he had acquired some sort of feelings for the stranger. He thought of the day they first met and felt his face instantly get hot.

"Ohh, no.." He said to himself, burying his head in his flippers. He _Had_ felt some sort of affection towards him; It was one of the last things he needed, but it was happening. He was betraying Skipper's love for his own.

He quickly shot out of bed and paced through the room, trying to figure out what to do. It was so mind-boggling. He could stay with a lover who was long gone, or leave him and try for another. He didn't even want to think of how Skipper would react, if he were here.

"Skippa.." He whispered out to himself, feeling the tears coming once again.

–

The young Private had left the HQ and was on his way to Skipper's grave. He somehow felt it would aid in his decision, but the closer he got, the more nervous he became.

He finally reached the headstone and sat next to it, placing some flowers he had found in front of it.

"Skippa.." He said, staring at the headstone. "I love you more than anything else in the world, but.. but I think I need to move on.."

He felt himself begin to cry. "I don't know if I can, though.."

Just then, he heard a noise from behind him. He quickly shot around, wiping his eyes dry and searching the trees and bushes for anyone; and that's when he saw Him.

The hooded stranger came closer, leaning down and sitting near Private, who had just felt a bit more nervous.

"Is this him?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Private nodded and stared sullenly at the headstone. He then looked back up to the stranger.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, giving him a confused look. The stranger started to tense up at that.

"Oh, uh.. I saw you walking here and I wanted to see what you were doing out so late at night." Private didn't believe the story; he was bent on figuring out just who this person was and why he had taken such an interest in Private.

"What were _you_ doing out so late?" He asked, a suspicious look on his face. The more questions he asked, the more nervous the stranger seemed to be.

"Look, Private. I just want to make sure you're safe."

Private smiled a bit and turned a pale red, but he suddenly noticed something he hadn't before. He stood up, backing away from the stranger.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to move closer, but Private shot back and went into a defensive position.

"I..I never told you my name!" He said, staring defensively at the stranger, who had now stood up.

"W-What?" Was all the stranger could muster. He had become very nervous; whatever story he had for all of this, Private was on the verge of figuring it all out.

"You..You know me?" He asked. The stranger looked down at his feet. "Yes, Private. I suppose I _do _know you.. I know a lot about you." He tried moving closer, but Private backed away again.

"Who..Are you?" The young penguin asked, but before he could get an answer, the stranger and turned and ran away as fast as he could. But Private couldn't let this go; He immediately ran after the hooded man, destined to find whatever secret he held and what he had to do with Private..


	7. Chapter 7

Private raced through the night, chasing down the stranger as he tried to escape; but Private wouldn't let him, he needed to find out his secret.

"Wait!" He screamed after him, trying to get him to stop, but to no avail. He continued to pick up his pace as he watched the hooded man dart across the zoo grounds, maneuvering himself over any obstacles; Private did the same, making sure not to lose any sight of him.

They had ran for about 5 minutes when the stranger finally let up. He looked around, trying to figure out where to go from here, but Private had him cornered. The young penguin waddled closer, ignoring the sudden guilt he felt for chasing the stranger.

"Alright," He started. "Now you're going to tell me just who you are and why you know so much about me."

"Private, please." The stranger pleaded. "You won't like what you find out.."

The young penguin stopped, now just thinking of what secrets he could be unearthing. But he shook the thoughts away; he came here to find out who this man was, and he was going to see it through to the end.

"I don't care," He said, moving closer. "I'm going to find out who you are.." He was just inches away from the stranger, when he lifted his flippers to the hood, slowly lifting it up.

Despite the darkness of the night, Private could see all too well who the hooded man was. His eye grew wider than he though possible, and his body trembled with shock.

The now un-hooded man stood up, giving Private a sincere look.

"Private.." He whispered. "I can explain, please, just understand."

Private backed away, stumbling on his feet and falling to the ground.

"But..It-It can't be!" He said, mainly to himself.

"You..You can't be Skippa..!"

* * *

><p><p>

Sorry it's really short, I just thought I'd end at a cliffhanger:3 I just realized I really don't know how I'm going to end this story, so I'm sorry to say to the people who read this, that I might be taking a break from this story and starting a new one. But, I'm also deciding to continue with Soulless, my other story, because I've had some really good ideas for that one, so look out for that!:D


End file.
